


Oops!

by turdburgler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, italics abuse, omega!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdburgler/pseuds/turdburgler
Summary: Silly boy Ethan forgot his heat was so close and he goes into heat around big man Mark. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 496





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously full respect to real life Mark, Ethan, and their significant others.  
> I am but a simple horny boy and the Unus Annus videos didn't help

Ethan didn't like bringing attention to it, but it was common knowledge that he was an omega. Omega rights have come far in the past decade or so, but it still wasn't something to brag about. Not like being an alpha. And certain alphas liked to brag. Certain alphas like Mark. As much as Mark liked to go on about his ‘thicc bod,’ he also liked to go on long rants about how he, an alpha, was raised in near poverty and can still stand with the most successful alpha celebrities. 

Frankly, it was annoying. 

And today was getting very close to being too much. Mark was on his nearly 10th mention of his ‘alpha blood’ and ‘that makes me better than you’ and ‘my hormones demand me to be beefy’. The Unus Annus video had run a little late, and Ethan could think of a few good spots to cut it. So he didn't feel the need to stick around while Mark rambled.

So he didn't. 

"Hey, where you going?" 

"I'm just not feeling well Mark, I think I'm gonna head home and rest up," which wasn't a lie, he was actually feeling a little feverish. And he was going to head straight to bed once he got home. What Mark didn't know won't hurt him.

"Wait, I thought we were gonna get Taco Bell? I'm paying." 

Ethan looked back at Mark, and debated on staying. Damn those puppy eyes. "Yeah, yeah okay. Lemme just- I'll be back,” as he escaped to the bathroom. 

He leans over the counter and drags his hands across his face. Fuck. He really needed to calm down. He doesn't remember a time where he was this irritable for seemingly no reason. The only time he could think of was right before his first heat. He had gotten pre-heat syndrome pretty bad, and it was sort of a relief when he finally went into heat. Because he didn't have to interact with anyone but his dildo for three days. 

Wait a fucking second.

"Hey, I sent Evan and them to go get the food. Are you doing okay?"

"I- uh yeah, for sure, totally. Never better!" He can barely hear Mark's response over the rapid pace of his heart.

"Uh huh. You know we're alone now, if you wanna talk." Ethan waited a breath and still couldn't hear footsteps walking away from the door. That means Mark is just… standing there. Waiting for him. Oh god, that fact should not have made him so emotional. He needs to get home, he needs to get home now. And on that note, he swung open the door without much thought. 

He was met with a surprised looking Mark sitting cross legged at the foot of the door. "Oh my god, are you actually okay? You look like shit." He stood up and crowded the smaller male, using the back of his hand to take Ethans temperature. 

"No- Mark, hang on," He tried to push away, but was caged in pure alpha muscle. "Mark, please I have to get home." He could already feel his conviction crumbling the longer he stood wrapped in Mark's arms, but especially when Mark tilted his head into the crook of his neck and took a deep inhale. He couldn't control himself and let out a whine that sounded vaguely like Mark's name. 

Mark's grip tightened. "I forgot," he paused to take a breath, "that you were an omega," and another, "fuck Ethan you smell so good." 

Ethan, being affected by the heat, couldn't dream of stopping the massive pheromone response to everytime Mark spoke. It was too deep, too husky, too alpha. It made his knees weak and his neck bare in submission. 

They were friends right? It wasn't unheard of for an alpha to help out an omega friend during heat. It was just biology being inconvenient, it didn't have to mean anything. 

He desperately held onto that thought, and stopped trying to resist. 

"Mark, please fuck me, oh my god I need it, I need you alpha please," Ethan sobbed. The word vomit kept pouring until Mark sealed their lips together. Fuck, it felt so good. Is this how heats are supposed to feel like? Mark then easily lifted the omega up into his arms, instinct making Ethan wrap his legs around the others waist. 

He couldn't tell he was being moved, only that there was a slight bounce that made his cock rock against Marks. His brain could only focus on one thing right now, and that was currently trying to get a better friction. Ethan could only move so much, but he did his best to grind down on Mark, to show him how desperate he was. How much he needed Mark's alpha member inside him right fucking now. 

Suddenly, his body was being tossed onto a bed. He tried and failed not to be swooned by the easy show of strength. He could recognize the smell of the alpha woven into the sheets, this was Mark's bed. In Mark's den. He could've brought him anywhere, this could've been platonic, but he chose here. There's only one thing an alpha brings an omega into his den for. 

To stake his claim.

"Fuuuck, Mark!" Ethan writhed in the sheets as he came. He would be embarrassed by coming untouched, if he didn't smell the overwhelming positive response of alpha pheromones. Instead he simply moaned, long and drawn out for Mark to hear. 

"Please please please touch me, I wanna feel you alpha, need to feel you-" He pushed himself up to tug at Mark's clothes, while Mark busied himself undressing Ethan. As soon as Ethan had gotten the alphas shirt off however, he seemed to lose sight of his task and instead opted to just start tracing Mark's muscles. He had been working out, and it showed. So, so strong. He dared to go touch the nip but he was cut off with a growl. No nipple fun for him it seemed.

"It's hard to touch you when you won't even let me take your clothes off."

Oh, right. Ethan hurriedly moved to remove the rest of his clothing, kicking off his pants- damn skinny jeans- before laying back down on the bed completely nude. In the time he took, Mark had also removed his clothes (in a much less frantic fashion), and when Ethan beckoned him over, he fell comfortably on top of the smaller male.

Mark didn't give him another chance to start begging, as he immediately took to covering Ethan’s mouth with his own. In the midst of the heat, Ethan had been ready to come again almost instantaneously. His body was well prepared to have taken Marks cock yesterday and Ethan could cry over how empty he felt right now. He whimpered to try and communicate his frustration with his alpha. 

Finally, finally, he could feel something pushing into him. He gasped and held on tight to Marks well toned back. And then he realized it was only fingers. “Ahw c- come on! Mark!” As much as he complained he still moved against the alphas hand to try and get some kind of relief. 

He felt Mark’s chest rumble against his own. “Patience omega,” he purred. The heat hadn’t subsided, not in the slightest, but Ethan took a deep breath to try and calm down. He just felt so twitchy, so tense, and so goddamn horny; fuck heats.

Then he was being flipped onto his stomach, ass held high up with the help of Marks hands on his hips. He couldn’t do much more than cry out when Mark slowly pushed into him. He spasmed as another orgasm ripped through him. Through the fog of his senses he could tell Mark was laughing at him. Fucking alpha asshole, he can’t help that heats make his so damn sensitive. Ethan grit his teeth and pushed back down onto Marks cock, see how he likes it. To his satisfaction, Mark stopped laughing to groan instead. 

“Come on alpha, you’ve made me wait long enough,” he taunted. A refractory period basically nonexistent, Ethan was more than ready to have Mark slamming into him. And, thank the heavens, that’s exactly what Mark started to do. Ethan could barely hold himself up, but that didn’t stop him from making the most pornagraphic moans. 

“Fuck, Ethan, so good. So good for me omega,” Mark’s praise went straight to Ethan’s dick, and he couldn’t get enough. After each and every video they made together where Mark would insult Ethan and degrade him as a comedy bit, it was nice to hear he at least had a great asshole. With each thrust Mark was so close to hitting the little bundle of nerves inside him, while not quite getting it dead-on. The push and pull was enough though, as Ethan could already feel another orgasm building quickly. Then, without warning, Mark tilted his hips a smidge to the left and Ethan saw stars. 

“Fuuuck,” Ethan choked out, “right there, right there.” His request was met with zero resistance as Mark continued to berate his prostate without mercy. Just like he knew the omega wanted. He could feel Mark’s impending climax with the tell-tale pull of his swelling knot catching on his abused rim. Oh god, that’s what he needed.

Ethan had no control over his mouth as he started begging for his knot, even if he had no clue what was spilling out- he knew it was being conveyed just fine as Mark gave only a few more aborted thrusts before he buried himself as far as he could go and the knot popped in place. Ethan came with a cry (more accurately a scream) and dug his nails into the groaning alpha looming above him. Mark had barely missed his scent glands when he had bit down, instead of his scent glands he tore through the hot flesh on his shoulder. Ethan would have to remember to thank him for that later- they needed to have a serious talk before they even considered bonding. But for now all he could comprehend is that alpha bit him, alpha wants him, alpha is his.

Mark flopped onto the bed, shifting their bodies into a comfortable spoon. Ethan felt the urge to purr, and decided to just let it run. The alpha responding with a low rumble of his own. He doesn’t think he’s ever been more content to lay in his own release, the prospect of a shower far off in his heat riddled mind. It was Mark who broke the lazy silence. “We have to talk about this,” he whispered. 

“Yeah, later,” Ethan whispered back. Talking could wait until the alphas knot went down, and fuck- was Ethan going to be able to get away from the alpha at all until his heat went down? He didn’t want to risk talking about things until he was free from the heat, but they usually last 3 days, and that’s a lot of fucking and trusting Mark not to bond him. “Hey, maybe we should talk no-” 

Just then, he was interrupted by a door opening and shout saying something about Taco Bell. Both boys were suddenly hyper-aware of their compromising position. With a quick look over the shoulder, he found the other just as wide eyed as himself.

“Oh fuck.”


End file.
